


Sunset Haiku

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Haiku, Inspired by Photography, Poetry, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Sunset Haiku





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/494654.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Shot.'
> 
> Photo by me.

* * *

  
A shot-silk sky fades  
As wandering stars appear  
Heralding the moon  


* * *


End file.
